


Anima tormentata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe senza lieto fine [6]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I fantasmi del passato tormentano Hans.Scritto col prompt di We are out for prompt:helsa: in cui Hans è tormentato dai fantasmi (più o meno metaforici, vedi tu) del passato.





	Anima tormentata

Anima tormentata

 

Hans si premette le mani sulle orecchie, rabbrividendo.

_‘“Stuart, hai sentito qualcuno parlare?” chiese il fratello maggiore. “No, sarà il vento” rispose uno dei mezzani._

_Entrambi guardarono Hans e ridacchiarono’._

“Smettetela di ignorarmi! Io sono qui! Io parlo, esisto, maledetti!” sbraitò.

_‘“I tuoi fratelli hanno sposato tutti delle principesse. Tu, invece, nonostante la tua furbizia e il tuo bell’aspetto, sei ancora qui. Sei inutile, ti manderò a spalare il letame di cavallo” disse la voce arcigna della madre._

_“Cara, i suoi fratelli hanno deciso di fare finta non esista. Dovremmo farlo anche noi, ovviamente dopo avergli dato la sua punizione” rispose il re’._

“Vi odio, vi odio tutti” ringhiò Hans. Vedeva in controluce le immagini dei suoi tredici fratelli che lo indicavano e ridevano, le loro figure erano impresse nella sua retina.

Elsa si sedette accanto a lui e lo abbracciò.

“So cosa significa. Dimenticali tutti, scaccia i fantasmi del suo passato. Resta accanto a me” disse.

< Mio padre voleva cancellare ciò che ero. Obbligarmi a celare, domare e controllare il mio essere oltre che i miei poteri.

Dobbiamo scacciare questi spettri della nostra mente > pensò Elsa.

Hans si abbandonò contro di lei.

 

[195].

 


End file.
